Only to Hold Her
by The Kuramateers
Summary: YYHIY crossover, oneshot Youko's thoughts about Kagome oneshot. Pairing: KagomeKuramaYouko full of fluffiness!


**Summary: **A one-shot/drabble with Youko's point of view, and thoughts on Kagome, a girl that his human counterpart has met, and how he yearns to hold her, which he finds a way. Just something cute and fluffy I came up with while drawing my favourite couple! The fluffies will attack you in numbers! 

**Pairing:** Kagome/Kurama/Youko

**Disclaimer:** Kagome is © Rumiko Takahashi and Kurama/Youko are © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Story by:** Seri-chan19

* * *

**Only to Hold Her**

* * *

Youko never knew what it was like to touch her, his girlfriend – their girlfriend. He was on the inside looking out as she laughed at something his human counterpart had said. It had happened after the last tournament that was held in Makai to determine who would be the next ruler. His human form, Shuichi Minamino, had just started university when he saw her for the first time.

She was beautiful. Her long, silky, black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin had a nice tan to it and it looked soft, and creamy. She was slender with curves in all of the right places, not too tall, the perfect height if you asked him. Her voice was soft, and he knew that when she was angry, that soft voice would turn deadly and could possibly cause any demon to flee from any one hundred-mile radius of her. And her eyes, they were what attracted him first, that beautiful shade of gray-blue that could easily become stormy if provoked.

Next he has noticed her aura, it was that of a miko's. And she proved it right when her head shot in his direction for the first time and she studied him, or rather Shuichi, intent on figuring out what it was about him that made her acknowledge him that particular way.

It didn't take long before she had confronted them, asking them what exactly they were. Knowing that he couldn't lie to her, Shuichi had explained that he had fox spirit inside of him. She knew what he spoke of and he asked her a question in return, was she a miko?

When she told him that she was, they left it at that. He soon learned however, that she was in most of Shuichi's classes and he was able to gaze upon her from the confines of the mind of the body he had chosen on that fateful day. At first they avoided each other, sneaking glances in class when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Eventually she and Shuichi hit it off, and after they had their first date, they were currently still together, much to Youko's pleasure. He wanted to know more about this intriguing young human woman who had captured his attention so easily. They got along great, always laughing and smiling and sharing things with the other. Youko soon knew that his human side was falling deeply in love with her, which he easily understood why. She was perfect for Shuichi. They had much in common, a lot of the same interests, they were both very smart, and shared an understanding for the other. They even both held deep secrets of their own.

When she finally shared with Shuichi her past and how she was a reincarnation of a miko and was able to travel through a well at her shrine, Youko was quite fascinated by this. At first she was hesitant of telling her story, but Kurama, as he had insisted upon her calling him once they became closer, assured her that he too has seen many strange things in his lifetime and also in Youko's. And so she told her story, from the beginning until the end when the jewel made a wish of its own that all of those who had been affected by Naraku were given a second chance. Kagome had found herself being ripped away from the arms of the hanyou, Inuyasha, who she had grown so close to throughout her high school years of traveling to the Sengoku Jidai.

In return Kurama told his tale. From the time that he had been known as the King of Thieves, Youko Kurama, to when he had been unprepared that one time and landed himself in this world as a spirit fox trapped within a human who now had extraordinary powers. He told her of how he met his friends, the Spirit Detectives, and to say the least he was quite pleased with how her feelings didn't change by knowing his secrets that so few knew.

She had mentioned that she wanted to meet this Youko Kurama. Kurama had a hard time trying to explain to her how he wasn't able to just summon Youko and that it had only been certain events that allowed Youko to take over his body and become himself once more. Kagome was rather disappointed by all that because she really wanted to see him for herself, but Kurama assured her that Youko watched over her as well and that he too loved her. Kagome would smile and say that she loved both of them anyway – even if she hadn't or never will be able to meet Youko.

Youko had been relieved to hear that and he too wished that there were a way for her to meet him. Perhaps there was, perhaps maybe in a dream. He figured that he might as well try, it would be worth it just to hold her, even if it weren't physically.

It had worked indeed and here he was, watching her in the mists of the dream sequence he was somehow able to conger up in his own mind, telepathically. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful as she slept. He watched as she stirred slightly and opened her gray-blue orbs that he loved so much and glanced up at him. Her eyes widened and she was soon standing to her feet, cautiously taking her first step toward him.

He could sense her curiosity as she made her way carefully to stand in front of him. He was surprised really that she had taken that move toward him - not knowing who he was or even what he was. He watched intensely as she reached for his silver locks and ran a hand through them thoughtfully. Her eyes met his golden gaze and they locked. He was soon shook from the gaze however when her eyes suddenly traveled up and stopped at his fuzzy ears. He raised a perfect brow and the next thing he knew… she was reaching upward.

He was shocked at first. No one had ever dared to touch a part of him unless they had a death wish. He soon relaxed and felt her soft fingers rubbing against each ear in a tender fashion. Youko bowed his head slightly as the rubbing increased and was shocked to find that he was really enjoying this. He snapped out of it when he heard her voice,

"You're Youko Kurama aren't you? Why are you in my dream?"

"You aren't afraid of me?" Youko asked timidly, ignoring the other question. He figured that she would've been afraid of him at least at first.

"No…Why would I be afraid of someone that I love?" she asked him, backing away slightly to stare into his eyes.

"How could you love someone you haven't actually met?" he wondered, rather shocked.

"I didn't have to meet you to love you. I love Kurama deeply, and you're apart of him…that means I love you deeply as well."

It seemed to make sense to him, "I've always wanted to hold you."

"And I've always wanted to meet you and do the same." She whispered and took him into her embrace, wrapping her arms around him tightly as if he'd disappear.

He slid his arms around her and held her close, closing his eyes and running his claws through her hair lightly. He took in her intoxicating smell and decided that if he could, he would spend eternity like this.

"I'm glad that you came." She told him, it sounded muffled as she rubbed his face against the silky material that clung to his chest.

"I am too," He admitted, "though I can't stay long…" He noticed her aura had changed and became slightly saddened, "But for as long as you're with Kurama, you're with me too, in a way."

She wiped a few tears away, "I'm glad I met him. And you too. Promise me that you'll come and visit me more often?"

He nodded, and felt himself fading away, but not before he planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips, "I promise."

Youko found himself missing her warmth as he become conscious once more in the confines of Kurama's mind. He knew that when they saw each other next, they would most likely be sharing the details of a similar dream that they each had. Kurama would probably be a bit displeased with Youko for pulling a stunt like that because it was more something Hiei would do. But he didn't care, it was worth it to be able to hold the women that he - that they loved immensely.


End file.
